


That's not me, I'll never be prom queen

by SapphicBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicBlossxm/pseuds/SapphicBlossxm
Summary: 2021… A new year. Every year always has a multitude of surprises. Whether it’s a death, a murderer, or an organ farm/cult. Cheryl knew this year would be full of healing and growth for her and her relationship with Toni.





	That's not me, I'll never be prom queen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class. I'm still working on my other fic so please be patient. Im tired and high so leave comments and enjoy!

2021… A new year. Every year always has a multitude of surprises. Whether it’s a death, a murderer, or an organ farm/cult. Cheryl knew this year would be full of healing and growth for her and her relationship with Toni. After Edgar and Evelyn brainwashed her to believe her brother was alive, it felt like her world started collapsing. 2020 was unbelievably hard for her and Toni. They finished school, Cheryl hide her brothers body in the basement, and Toni found out at their Halloween party. That lead to many fights and disagreements that Cheryl didn’t think much of. Toni on the other hand, knowing Cheryl didn't think of them, would lash out A LOT. Through the blood, sweat, tears, and a few break ups in between… They made it out alive and together and that’s all Cheryl could ask for. Cheryl and Toni couldn’t wait for this year to end so they could start their lives together but the struggle did not end, nor was it any less diminished. They still had to figure out what to do next with their lives, but for now… They lived and they did it together. Tonight, Cheryl and Toni held a New Years Eve party with all of their closest friends from high school. Archie, Veronica, Betty, Jughead, Kevin, Reggie, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. Even Josie and Moose came from out of town to celebrate the new year. It was 10:37pm and the night was still young. Everyone had drinks in one hand and their girlfriends or boyfriends in the other, but Toni held Cheryl closer as she grew more tipsy.

“Oh TT! The boys are playing beer pong! Wait Archie! Wait for us!” Cheryl exclaims with a bit of a slur.

“Cheryl… You really wanna play beer po- WOAH” Cheryl pulls Toni along while giggling. The ginger girl pulled her girlfriend to the beer pong table. Toni finally agreed to play with her and they DEMOLISHED the other teams. By the end of the 8th round, Cheryl was drunk and Toni was tipsy. Both the girls made their way back inside the house and went to the living room where most of the couples were hanging out if they weren’t outside playing beer pong or tonsil hockey. They sit and enjoy each other’s embrace. The warmth and comfort being wrapped inside your lover’s arms. That feeling… compares to no other.

“Toni?” Cheryl askes.

“Yeah babe?” Toni replied softly

Cheryl started pulling and playing on Toni’s pink hair. She curls it around her finger and lets go while pushing herself up on the couch to get a better look.

“We really need to-” She hiccups obnoxiously loud. “Change this hair to like a-” She hiccups again “A purple… or maybe green.” Cheryl slurs then starts taking a drink of her wine cooler

“Really? Green? I don’t want my hair to look like a damn booger or make me look like I came out of a unicorn ass.” Toni says. Cheryl spits out her drink and starts laughing loudly.

“Oh Antoinette! You’re a funny girl!” Cheryl yells sarcastically “No seriously you need to change this. It’s very… bland.”

Toni scoffs “My hair is bland? Your hair is red! The blandest they come!”

Cheryl gasps loudly “Excuse you! My red hair is amazing. At least i don’t have to *HICCUP* dye it every month to make it a little more than *HICCUP* basic.”

Toni laughs at her drunk girlfriend. She could barely get a sentence out. Toni knows in the morning… Cheryl is going to feel terrible about what she said about her hair. Toni gives her the benefit of the doubt though, Her hair is really boring with no hair dye, Sweet Pea and Fangs make sure to let her know that every week. Cheryl wraps her arms around her tiny girlfriend and gives her a quick kiss.

“You know w- *HICCUP* what we should do?” Cheryl asks.

“What?” Toni repiled.

“We should tell each other our secrets. I won’t *HICCUP* remember this in the morning anyway.”

“Oh… Babe, I don’t think that a good idea. Besides, we should be having fun!”

“But this will be fun! Come on!” Cheryl tries to pull Toni’s arm but she stands in place. “T.T? Please?” Cheryl looks Toni in the eyes and pouts. It doesnt work, but Cheryl knows her girlfriend. So she uses her secret weapon… The puppy dog eyes.

“OK! OK! Fine! Me or you first?”

“You.” Cheryl demands.

“Okay…” Toni thinks for a while and Cheryl keeps drinking. “Um, ok. Don’t tell anyone, but I really like country music.” Cheryl spits out her drink. “Toni? Antoinette Topaz? My girlfriend? Likes country music!?” 

Toni scoffs while her ginger girlfriend laughs at her. 

“Yeah… and now I'm regretting playing this game.” Toni gets up to leave but Cheryl swiftly grabs her wrist and pulls her down to the couch.

“Baby, I was just kidding. There’s no need to leave… It’s my turn anyway.”

Toni sighs “Fine.”

“Okay. When I was 9, my dream was to open a milkshake shop and call it “The Yard.” Cheryl whispers with her head down. Toni smirks and giggles. It is the cutest thing. 

“Babe, that sounds like a business that would thrive. I mean… I’d want that milkshake.” Toni states with the biggest smirk.

“Oh T.T, you are such a horndog.”

Toni tilts her head, scrunches her nose, and smiles “But you love it.” 

Cheryl leans in for a quick little kiss. “Yeah… Yeah I do.” *HICCUP*

The two girls laugh and continue their game. Some of their secrets are funny, some are scary, some are WAY too inappropriate for children to hear, but that's the fun of it. The game is also beautiful in a way. Cheryl wouldn’t have felt comfortable with telling someone her darkest secrets while drunk two or three years ago… and Toni thinks that is what's beautiful. It nears 11:55 and the girl are tired. Cheryl had too much to drink and Toni was just plain tired. As the clock got closer to midnight, Toni realized how good this year will be for them. She was planning to propose to her girlfriend, go to college for Psychology, and maybe even buy a car with Cheryl. 2021 will be amazing. Everyone gathers in the living room and watches the TV screen. Everyone was there waiting for the ball to drop. 11:58… here we go.

“Be right back babe. I need to get something real quick.” Cheryl smiled and nodded in response and Toni hurried down the their bedroom and grabbed a small box from under her pillow. Everybody here tonight knew what Toni was planning to do, except Cheryl. Toni runs back to the living room and gives her friends the “Go ahead” look. They all moved back so when the countdown started… It was just Toni and Cheryl in the middle. They started to countdown from 20.

“This is it baby,’ Toni whispers “I have a question for you…”

“What is it, Toni?”

19…

18…

17…

16…

15…

Toni pulls the tiny box from her back pocket and gets down on one knee. Tears spring to Cheryl’s eyes… As her life will change forever.

14…

13…

12…

11…

“Hi baby,” Toni cries “Yes, this is really happening. Cheryl, I love you. We have been through so much together.”

10…

9…  
8…

7…

6…

“Wanna go through life together?” Toni whispers teary-eyed. Cheryl, covering her mouth with her hand, is sobbing

5…

4…

3…

2…

“Yes!” Cheryl shouts.

1…

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone in the room shouted. Toni gets off her knee, grabs Cheryl’s face, and pulls her in for the best kiss they’ll ever share… Well, until their wedding that is. They pull apart for air. Toni gently grabs Cheryl’s hand.

“May I?” She asks. Cheryl sniffles and nods. It fits perfectly.

“Oh T.T. I love you. I love you so much.” Cheryl cries

“I love you too, Cheryl Blossom.”

Toni grabs Cheryl’s face and pulls her in for a kiss. When they connect, Fireworks start booming. They pull apart and Toni rests her hand on her girlfriend’s face.

“You’re my fiance now, baby. We’re getting married!” The shorter girl shouts.

“I can’t believe it T.T. I love you.”

“Its you and me forever.” Toni states.

They lean in for another passionate kiss. The taste of salty tears and love. Who knew they went together?


End file.
